Princess Sunny
Sunny is the SandWing dragonet of the Prophecy. She will be the main character in the fifth book. Biography The Dragonet Prophecy Sunny was brought into the cave by Dune, a SandWing and member of the Talons of Peace. Dune found her egg nearly hidden by the sand, as the dragonet prophecy implied. Upon hatching, she was revealed to have no venomous barb on her tail or pale scales (instead she is a golden color) as a normal SandWing, leading to the assumption she was taken from the sand too early. During her captivity by the Guardians, Kestrel, Webs, and Dune, she was the only one content with her life. She was also subject to exclusion because she accidently ruined a plan to look out at the world using a pile of rocks. Later on, the Morrowseer, the teller of the prophecy, came to the cave. Upon attacking Tsunami, she lashed out to defend her. When Glory was deemed an unsuitable substitute for the Skywing egg, she was the most unsure of the situation. Eventually, Clay left to save them, and she aided in freeing Tsunami, who had been chained as part of the plot to kill Glory. However, due to the duo's actions, they were all captured by Queen Scarlet. During their captivity in the Sky Kingdom, Sunny was kept separate in a bird cage hung over the feasting hall. She was intended as a plaything for Burn. She was subject to Clay befriending Peril, due to her isolation. She was not present during any of the fights, only to reappear after Peril burned through the bars. She was thrown off by Tsunami's trick with Glory, wondering why she would do "such a nasty ugly thing." She eventually traveled with them towards the Mud Kingdom in the search for Clay's parents. She also left with the group to find Tsunami's mother, Queen Coral. Personality Sunny, as her name implies, has a very bright, optimistic personality, and always sees the good in everyone and everything. She was content with her lot in life and was the only dragonet that was convinced their guardians were doing the right thing-she had no desire to escape. Sunny was not afraid to defend her friends, as she attacked Morrowseer when he attacked Clay to measure up his worth. Even though she is small, she can attack with sheer ferocity. She also has a tendency to talk a lot, and even though she meant well, the other dragonets knew better than to tell her of their escape plan until right before it was executed. She also appears to be somewhat of an omnivore. In the second book, it is shown that Sunny may have better hearing than most dragons, hearing wingbeats long before anyone else did. Sunny also values peace. In The Hidden Kingdom, Sunny said she liked the "RainWing way". She is also shown to be annoyed by how everyone thinks she's just a sweet little dragonet and not much else. Quotes "I don't think everything is exciting,you guys just don't think enough things are exciting!" - Sunny(talking about the white crabs she finds in the underground river) "To be fair, the Talons were just keeping us safe."''' -Sunny "''Even ''Sunny? What's that supposed to mean? I'm brave! I'm brave all the time!" -Sunny Gallery Sandwings.png Sandwing 001.jpg Sunny.jpg Sunnychibi.png Teh dragonets.jpg|The dragonets of destiny. Sunny is the furthest left. Anemone and Sunny playing ball in the Summer Palace0001.jpg Starflight and Sunny underwater Book 2; The lost Heir0001.jpg Sunny loves Everyone!0001.jpg Wings of fire by xshadowseekerx-d66mwud.png Category:Characters Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:Sandwings Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Dragonets Category:DS Characters